A Mutual Understanding
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy TwoShot. Hotch and Reid have been dating for a while, but they haven't told the team. Unfortunately, Jack forgot it was a secret. Story adopted from nerdstheword.
1. Come Out, Come Out

A Mutual Understanding-Chapter 1

Come Out, Come Out...

**"...Thank you, nerdstheworld, who wrote juuust about half of this first chapter, for letting me adopt this story! It was such a good plot idea, and I'm glad to be able to finish it. And yes, will be a TwoShot :)..." **

"Hey Derek!" 5 year old Jack ran over to his father's friend as he entered  
their garden with Garcia.

"Hey big guy! I swear you grow a foot every time I see you." Derek said as he  
lifted the boy up.

"Why were you holding Penelope's hand?" Jack asked, already noticing these  
little things like his dad.

"Well, you see, sometimes a boy and a girl really like each other, and then  
they get to hold hands and kiss. But you have to be an adult to do it." Derek  
tried to explain

"Oh, I see. But it doesn't have to be a girl. A boy can kiss another boy and  
hold his hand too." Jack said, obviously proud of some connection he had  
made.

"Yeah I suppose that would be okay too." Derek confirmed, a little taken back  
by the fact that the five year old knew about homosexuality.

"Yes it is. Daddy said, and he know, 'cause him and Spencer are kissing and  
holding hands all the time." Ah, that explained why he kn…woah, 2 steps back.  
Daddy and Spencer. Hotch and Reid? Derek looked at Garcia to see if she could  
offer some explanation, but he assumed not judging by her confused/shocked  
look, soon followed by a pleased look. He decided he didn't want to know.

"Tell me, Jack. Were you allowed to tell us that?" Derek asked the little  
boy.

"Oops." The boys eyes widened when he realised that he just had done something  
his daddy had told him not to. "Don't tell daddy I said it. Please?" He  
continued, his voice a bit muffled by the small hands locked over his mouth as  
if he was trying to stop more secrets from spilling. Derek felt sorry for the  
little boy as he put him back down and kneeled down to his level.

"I think this is a very special kind of secret that your dad won't get mad  
about you spilling." He said with a reassuring smile before the little boy  
took off.

"Who would have thought, wonder boy and the boss." Garcia said. "And we were  
worried about what he would think of our relationship. This relationship ain't  
got shit on theirs-when it comes to bending work place rules." She added  
quickly.

"Oh yeah, and we're going to have some fun before we tell them we know." Derek  
winked and grabbed Garcia's hand as Hotch approached them.

"Welcome guys! Something you want to tell me?" Hotch asked gesturing to their  
hands.

"Oh well, we thought since this isn't work we might as well make it official  
and come as a couple." Derek smiled, but felt a pang of guilt as he saw a  
swift look of envy on his boss' face. They were probably really serious since  
Jack knew, so it must be hard not to be able to tell. But then he could have  
told the team, they wouldn't tell on them, so he decided to have his fun. "We  
promise it won't affect our jobs."

"I'm sure it won't." Hotch replied. He heard himself, and his words sounded awkward even to him,  
so he took a sip of his drink to somehow smooth it out a bit.

"You and Spencer are obviously making it so why shouldn't we? After all, you  
guys work closer than we do." Derek said, grinning and patting Hotch's back as  
he almost choked on his drink.

"Yeah, thought you could keep it secret didn't you? Your little one spilled  
the bean the moment we came."

"I told him not to tell." Hotch muttered under his breath, not loud enough for anyone else to hear it, though.

"Hey guys." a voice from behind greeted. Garcia bit her lip s the new arrival smiled, completely unaware that he had been outed to the team by a five-year-old kid. he sensed a bit of uneasiness coming from the small group, and he frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy, you did." Morgan smirked, causing Garcia to giggle.

Spencer's eyes darted from Garcia and Morgan, both of which were surpressing smiles and looking suggestively from Hotch to himself. His eyes widened and he tilted his head down, letting his hair cover up the slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Who told you?" he asked. He knew it wasn't Hotch- he had worked too hard to keep 'them' a secret to just blow it on a whim.

"Jack." Garcia answered. "Don't be mad at him, though. He didn't mean to!"

"Garcia, we're not mad." Hotch sighed. He pulled Spencer closer to him, seeing as he had nothing to hide now, and took his lover's hand.

"I think...we're more relieved than anything." Spencer nodded. "I hate keeping things from the team, and it was a hard secret to keep, seeing as we work with profilers."

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out sooner." Morgan admitted. "I am happy for you two, though." Morgan added.

"Yeah, congradulations!" Garcia smiled.

"Congradulations? What happened?" Prentiss asked as she joined the group, Rossi following behind her.

"Boy-Genius and Boss-Man are together!" Garcia squealed.

"And apparently, for a while." Morgan added.

"Really? Damn, I didn't see that one!" Prentiss laughed. She reached over to give both Hotch and Reid a hug before backing away for Rossi.

"About time you came clean." Rossi mumbled. "How long has it been, anyways?"

"You knew?" Spencer asked.

"You two aren't exactly subtle when you think no one's looking." Rossi smirked. Spencer's blush darkened at that.

"Did I hear that right- Hotch and Spence are a couple?" JJ smiled, joining the rest of the group.

"Yup." Spencer said, a smile on his face.

"Congrads, Spence!" She also hugged spencer before hugging Hotch as well. "You two will be great together."

"Hey, where is Jack?" Garcia asked. She was answered with a sudden hug, and Garcia lifted Jack up to hug him properly. "Hey kiddo!" she smiled.

"Is daddy mad?" he whispered.

"No Honey, he's not mad at all." Garcia reassured. Jack smiled at that, and he beckoned Garcia to let him down. As soon as the toddler hit the ground, he ran to Spencer.

"Hey Jack." he laughed, looking directly down at the little boy. Jack motioned for Spencer to bend down, and he managed to make it to Jack's height before his leg started to protest. Ignoring the discomfortment, he asked the boy what he wanted to say.

"Kiss my daddy!" he giggled. Spencer blushed again, but he nodded anyways.

"All right." he agreed. When he stood back up to his full height, all eyes were on him. He wished they weren't all staring at him, something that was making the process a little more difficult, but he scooted closer to Hotch until their lips touched. Hotch took control from there, and he pressed Spencer closer to him and forcefully kissed him. Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss awed as Morgan snickered a 'my man!' at them. Rossi just smiled down at Jack, knowing that they had kissed on the boy's request.

"How about we take this to a more...uh...proper atmosphere?" Prentiss suggested.

"Yeah, like where?" Hotch asked.

'Oh, how about that new Chinese restaurant up the road?" Garcia said.

"Sounds fine withme." Rossi agreed.

"All right, let's go, then!" Garcia squealed. With that, the team headed to their cars and off to the restaurant.

~*H/R*~

As soon as their dinners were ordered, the team broke off into quiet conversations. Hotch,Spencer, and Jack stayed to themselves, talking about whatever popped into Jack's head and whatever comment the couple chose to make. Garcia grabbed Jack from them, though, and Hotch and Spencer were left alone for a while.

"I'm glad he told them." Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we had nothing to hide from, after all." Hotch nodded. He leaned in closer to Spencer and planted a small but meaningful kiss on his lips when he heard a gasp from behind them. The whole BAU team turned around and instantly frowned.

"Oh, hello Strauss..."


	2. Wherever You Are

A Mutual Understanding

...Wherever You Are

_"Yeah, me too. I guess we had nothing to hide from, after all." Hotch nodded. He leaned in closer to Spencer and planted a small but meaningful kiss on his lips when he heard a gasp from behind them. The whole BAU team turned around and instantly frowned._

_"Oh, hello Strauss..."_

"I'm expecting an explanation about this." She glared.

"I bet you are." Morgan muttered.

"Watch it, Agent Morgan!" she hissed. Then, he turned her attention back to Reid and Hotch. Reid hid face from the older woman, too afraid to look up at her reaction. Hotch, on the other hand, glared right back at Strauss before standing up.

"I think we have something to discuss_, Ma'am_."

"Oh really?" Strauss challenged. She looked down at Spencer, who was still attempting to hide from her. He could feel her looking at him, so he decided it would be best if he looked up; he was all ready in enough trouble as it was, and he didn't need to make Strauss even angrier than she currently was.

"Yes, 'really.' " Hotch mocked. That caught everyone off-guard. Hotch very rarely snapped liked that in front of their boss; he was normally level-headed and calm, but now he just seemed angry and ready to fight.

"Agent Hotchner, I would like to talk to you in private."

"Of course." Hotch spat as he raced in front of Strauss and out of the room. Strauss quickly followed in Hotch's footsteps. In a matter of seconds, the duo was out of sight.

"That doesn't sound pretty." JJ said.

"It's Strauss; nothing about that lady is pretty." Garcia huffed as she played with a noodle on her plate.

"I wouldn't worry, Reid." Rossi said. He smiled reassuringly at the younger man before leaning in closer. "I highly doubt you'll lose your job over this."

"Why would you say that?" Reid asked, obviously not finding Rossi's words too reassuring.

"Do you honestly think Strauss will do that? I mean, it would not only affect you and Hotch, but the BAU all together. If the public gets wind that two excellent, male profilers were fired because they started a relationship together the public will show no mercy on her. She's in charge of what happens at that BAU; firing two gay men will not be good on her all ready 'bad' reputation. The public will difinately comment on the issue, and she can't afford for them to side with you and Hotch." Rossi commented.

"I hope you're right." Reid mumbled. The younger agent lt his gaze shift toward the door of the small restaurant and tried to listen for the voice belonging to his boyfriend. He frowned when he realized that he couldn't, and he impatiently laid his head in his hands. He had lost his appetite the moment Strauss walked in the room.

~ *H/R* ~

"It's taken you long enough to come clean with your team." Strauss started. "I mean, in all honestly I thought they would have figured it out by now."

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked myself." Hotch nodded. "Then again, Spencer and I have been very careful, and chances are they knew there was something going on between us."

"Well, either way, I still am supporting you two. No one else needs to know about you two being a couple, and as long as you and Agent Reid keep this from the press, I don't see where we should have any issues."

"I appreciate this, Strauss. I will admit that wasn't sure telling you about us would be a good thing, but now that I have, I'm glad I did. It saved a lot of complications and future issues."

"Did you tell Spencer I knew?" Strauss asked.

"No, and I think it's best if we told everyone that we've reached a 'mutual understanding'. They don't know to know about this, do they?" Hotch hinted.

"Of course not, Agent Hotchner." Strauss smiledd. "Well, shall we go back in?" With a nod from Hotch, Strauss re-entered the room and sat back down at her table. Hotch walked the longer distance toward his own table before sitting down opposite of his boyfriend.

"Did she fire you? If she did, I could talk to her about-"

"Spencer, she didn't fire either of us, and she's not going to. We've reached a... a mutual understandment."

"Mutual understandment?" Reid mumbled. "That doesn't sound too prmosing."

"Seriously, we're not being fired." Hotch smiled. "I talked to Strauss about it; everything's going to be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Hotch nodded. "Now, would you please eat your dinner? You're all ready too skinny."

"What did you say to her? I mean, Strauss can be pretty b- er, stubborn." Prentiss asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Spencer and I aren't being fired- that's what matters." With a round of smiles, everyone nodded and dropped the subject. Spencer scooted a little closer to Hotch so he could kiss his older lover before turning back to his plate. With a smile on his face, he picked up his fork and started eating...

"You did good, Erin." the man next to the BAU chief leader said. With a smile on his face, he leaned closer to her and kissed her cheeks.

"Well, despite what everyone here seems to think, I'm not a soulless bitch." she laughed.

"Aw, come on now. I believe you!"

"Sure you do, Greg. Come on; let's go home."

Strauss looked through the glass of the restaurant's mirror one last time. Her eyes locked with Aaron's, and she offered him a smile. Greg smiled as well as he glanced from Strauss to Hotch, and after a few more seconds, they walked away.

**"...Thank you so much, nerdstheword, who let me adopt this fic and let it spiral out of control :) This was so much fun to write; thnx for giving me the oppertunity to do it! Thnx for reading everyone; R&R...?" **


End file.
